legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Brick5492
Hi there and welcome to the LEGO Universe Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Michealikruhara0110/The Wiki Server: Where LU went rong and how we should react. page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: :*The ' ' page is a good first stop. On the Wiki Activity page you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. On the LEGO Universe Wiki, the Wiki Activity page automatically updates if you click the AJAX box. :*'Questions?' You can ask at the Forums or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. Customize your signature at , or if you don't know how to make a custom signature, see this page.) :*Also, please read the LEGO Universe Wiki policies. ::::Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mythrun (Talk) 13:57, 21 January 2012 ::::You are free to remove this message after you have read it. FSB Files Here is a step-by-step way to extract FSB files and convert them to OGG (The file type the wiki uses) '''NOTE: This only works on a PC! 'Extracting the FSB Files' #Find where your files are located (Mine are in C:\Program Files\LEGO Software\LEGO Universe\client\res\Audio\NDAudio\Music) #For the extraction, you will need FSBExt. It is free, no virus, and easy to download. Link: http://www.4shared.com/zip/jm94nERC/fsbext.html. Choose "Download Now" #Download it, save the file somewhere, and open the folder #Extract the files to a folder somewhere (I recommend create a new folder in My Documents and save them there) #Run fsbext.exe #This opens the Command Prompt. Wait until the browsing comes up #Locate the FSB file you want to extract. Each one may have more than one file included in it. #It will then ask you where you want to save your file. Go to My Documents (recommended) or wherever else you want, and choose "Save". #The LEGO Universe FSB files are encrypted. You need a code. This code: 1024442297. This code works for all the FSB files #Wait #When it is done extracting, click "Enter" to quit it. #Find the file(s)! You can play them with Windows Media Player (Note: You may have to right-click it, choose "Open With", and then select Windows Media Player). The file(s) are saved as .mp3 files. #You can now listen to the audio! Try other files under the "Audio" folder! Converting the FSB Files to .ogg Format Here is how to convert the files to .ogg format. You can then upload them to your user page, just like you would a pic. Just choose "Upload Photo" on the side of the wiki, and find the file! *Go to this link: http://audio.online-convert.com/convert-to-ogg. It is a free, online ogg converter *Choose "Choose File" to choose the mp3 file. *Do not change anything else. Choose "Convert File" *Wait till it is done, then it will ask you where you want to save the file. Choose a location *You can now upload it to the wiki! Hope this helps :) BTW, don't listen to Rioforce. He doesn't want anyone else to know this. Jon002 I'll help you design I'll help you design LEGO Universe 2.0. User:Adventfjorden Welcome! You are offically invited to be part of the Lego Nexus Adventures Developement team! We will be very joyed if you accept the invitation. If you have any qusetions contact me on my talk page. We can't wait to share future adventures! Legouniverse182 20:03, February 5, 2012 (UTC)LU182 P.S. You will find out your position once we get a full developement team. Sketchup Brick, how do I get the LU 3D Models into Sketchup? Jon002 Hey Brick? It's Alcom. I am requesting that you cite my creation on your profile page. Thank you. I will send another message if you do not citate me within 24 hours. 01:26, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Alcom's Message Hey Brick? It's Alcom. I am requesting that you cite my creation on your profile page. Thank you. I will send another message if you do not citate me within 24 hours. 01:28, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about this second message, I thought it would be better to add a title. Cul-De-Sac Photo I saw the Cul-De-Sac photo that you uploaded, and I couldn't help myself. :P I made it in Snapseed and ColorRange. ''₮iger'' Were you a pod winner? Or was that shirt one of the ones handed out at the closing of LU? Apoligies, forgot to sign that message - Brickenneer 19:04, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Brick 5492 You are lucky. Very lucky. I have been unable to find neither a LDraw nor a LEGO #5942 brick. However, I did find a LEGO #5942 set. It is a Limited Edition Green Container from 2006. I guess that we can now say you are green with rarity, :P 18:47, December 1, 2012 (UTC) plz check your lego galaxy talk page and answer me Themythran (talk) 22:38, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey Brick can we talk,do you have a steam or something? 22:55, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Nexus HQ 2 When I try to add my character to the Nexus HQ 2, (BerserkFusionDude,) I do not see it appear. Also, I don't know what to do about my level, since I left LU before levels were added. I was just doing n/a, for "not applicable." The Muad'Dib (talk) 11:08, October 31, 2013 (UTC) (Satlmd)